


My Darling

by Lizyoulater12



Category: Skate-Leading Stars (Anime)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M, Romantic Fluff, happy valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29321322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizyoulater12/pseuds/Lizyoulater12
Summary: Today is Valentines day, Shinozaki has had a crush on Maeshima for a very long time and wants to confess will Maeshima accept his feelings?.
Relationships: Himuro Taiga/Akitsmu Mochizuki, Maeshima Kensei/Shinozaki Reo
Kudos: 10





	My Darling

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my 6th fanfic on these two lovers, I made a fanfic because of Valentine's Day so it's a special, I hope you enjoy it :D and most importantly Happy Valentines Day! >////<.

Today was a normal day well not so normal because today was a very special day, it was Valentine's Day Shinozaki didn't really like the day because he didn't like anyone but this year was different because he did like someone, even when they were kids.

He would marry them if they agreed, Yup you guessed it he had a crush on Maeshima Kensei, he had always had feeling for the red hair boy but he was really bad at showing it because of his face it was always so chill and it made him look like he didn't care about anything, but he didn't know if he would accept his confession though, he thought the red hair boy hates him ever since he told him to quit figure-skating and wants to beat him so it was pretty much unrequited love but he still wanted to try even if his heart is broken.

He'll try again next year if he even has the strength to. He was in third class of the day it was science his favorite subject since he had high grades in it and it was the easiest for him, today the teachers were picking pairs and coincidentally he was paired with his club skating teammates Himuro Taiga, and Kurayoshi Toranosuke.

He had a rough start with them but he became friends with them. "Hey guys today is valentines day, did you get at chocolates?".

Toranosuke asks while mixing the chemicals. "Well I already have a valentine". Himuro smirks. "Who is it?". Shinozaki asks curiously. 'Please don't let it be Maeshima'. he prayed in his head. "Akimitsu". Himuro said proudly. "Akimitsu Mochizuki?, the small pink hair one on Ionodai High's figure-skating team?".

Toranosuke asked."Yup we confessed 1 month ago". Himuro smiled. "Do you have anyone you like Toranosuke?". "Hmmm maybe I don't know yet". Toranosuke put his hand on his chin he looked at Shinozaki who was seated in his chair already and finished mixing the chemicals when Himuro and him were talking.

"Shinozaki do you have anyone you like?". as soon as Toranosuke asked that Shinozaki paused he looked up at him. "No....well I do". blushed a little and looked down. "Who is it, you you wanna tell us that is". Toranosuke asked. "Maeshima Kensei".

He muttered so only Himuro and Toranosuke can hear him. "You like him?!". Toranosuke mouth was agape. "I had a feeling it was him". Himuro smiled with his arms crossed. "You knew?!". Shinozaki eyes widened. "It was really obvious I mean you always stare at each other, and sometimes I see you blush when talking to him, you kinda made it pretty obvious". Himuro gave a smug face. "Well can you give me some advice or something?".

Shinozaki asks, before Himuro could speak the bell rang it was time for they're next class.

"Leave your testing beakers and safety goggles for the next class, then head to your next one have a good day bye". the teacher yelled. Unfortunately him Himuro and Toranosuke weren't in the same class for his final two classes so he was pretty much all alone he was walking with Himuro and Toranosuke before they went their separate ways Himuro gave him some advice and things that Maeshima liked.

He was going to buy them for he has a gift and confession, surprisedly his final classes ended quickly like God know he wanted to confess to Maeshima quick before some random girl beat him to it, when school was over he immediately rushed to the store and screamed for something to buy for Maeshima a flashback of Himuro's advice kicked in.

"He likes figure-skating things, he has a wishlist". 'Ok just like Himuro said, buy something that relates to skating' he thought, he saw a penguin plushie, you would usually see that at figure-skating competitions.

'Why are they are?" Shinozaki asked himself, either way though 'this would make a good gift for Maeshima', he took out his credit card and payed for them, next he ran to the bakery to pick up some sweets, after he was finished with that he ran to the flower shop to pick up some flowers, he already knew flower language, so he picked up a two roses, four camellia's, and three tulips. he wrapped them up in a white bundle, and headed to Ionodai High to confess to his crush.

~~Commercial break brought to you by Kenma Kozume are Neko gamer

He reached the gate waiting students were walking out going go home or hanging out with friends, Shinozaki was waiting till he saw Maeshima walking with his brother Sasugai. his stomach felt like they had butterflies in them while he was in his thoughts.

Maeshima saw Shinozaki standing by the gate, 'Why is he here?" he asked himself. "Eh looks likes Shinozaki's here". Sasugai smiled. "I'll leave you two lovers alone". he laughed as he began to walk home, Maeshima paused.

'What a tease' he blushed as he thought to himself, he walked over too Shinozaki, Shinozaki began to stare back at him. "What are you doing here?". he asked. "I need to tell you something". Shinozaki blushed while burying his face in all the things he bought for his crush.

"Okay well you'll do this somewhere else because it's crowded". He took Shinozaki's hand and Shinozaki blushed, he led Shinozaki to behind the school, where the flowers grew, the flower club members let everyone in the school and other school's go back there only for special occasions like today and right now.

"What do you have to tell me?". Maeshima asked, Shinozaki stomach felt like it had knots in it he was so nervous, 'what if he doesn't accept his feeling's?", 'will he just be heart-broken forever?". "No go for it even if you get your heart-broken you will still know what he thinks about you!" another flashback of advice Himuro gave him appeared in his mind.

'Just be yourself and confess'. "Maeshima Kensei...". he begins. "Yup that's me". Maeshima smiles. "I've liked you for a very long time, since we were kids, and I know you won't accept this confession because of all of the horrible things I've did to you, but.....I still want you to know my feelings".

He did it, he confessed to his crush he waited to get rejected, he looked down began to cry off the thought, until Maeshima raised his chin up, looked into his eyes and kissed him. he was shocked his eyes had widened, 'does this mean Maeshima feels the same way' he thought, he began to return the kiss. Maeshima pulled away wiped Shinozaki's tears, and pulled him into a hug.

"I accept you confession and I've felt the same way, I love you. he whispered into his ear and kissed it, he pulled away. "Oh, I got you these". he hands him the sweets and gifts he bought for him. "Thanks I've always wanted this". he smiled brightly. "So does this mean we're official now?" Shinozaki asked. "Yes princess". Maeshima smirked, Shinozaki blushed and titled his head and smiled. "Okay....Darling".

Maeshima blushed, Shinozaki laughed. "Didn't know you had emotions princess". Maeshima smiled. "Well you'll only get to see them". Shinozaki said while he was still giggling about Maeshima's embarrassed face. Maeshima pulled Shinozaki close to him. "I'm glad that I only get to see this side of you".

He smiled as he pulled Shinozaki into a passionate kiss, they puled away to catch their breath. "I love you". Maeshima puts his and Shinozaki's foreheads together while holding hands. "I love you to". Shinozaki blushed, Maeshima holds up the box of sweets Shinozaki bought for him.

"Lets go eat them together at my house". Maeshima smiled. "Sure my darling". Shinozaki smiles as he linked arms with Maeshima's and began to walk to his boyfriend's house together.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my story check out others to! >////<.


End file.
